BaselineX
by paglir
Summary: Though the main characters are all original, there will be special guest stars from your favorite Marvel comic books. This is set in the Marvel Universe and is about mutants who want to be human. Treat each chapter like it’s an issue of a comic book s


Baseline-X?  
  
Not all mutants become heroes or villains. Most are caught in the crossfire like the inhabitants of Genosha. Though the main characters are all original, there will be special guest stars from your favorite Marvel comic books. This is set in the Marvel Universe and is about mutants who want to be human. Treat each chapter like it's an issue of a comic book series. The storyline goes in story arcs.  
  
Chapter 1 - Kill it before it spreads (part 1)  
  
Long fingers press the red button of a tape recorder in the dark. The figure speaks, "Evolution is a development that humans have used throughout the ages to survive. It's what makes us unique. We have survived disease and plague because of the evolution of knowledge. Medicine cures. However, I have recently discovered that there is a blueprint in our genes that will kill us off within a few generations. But just like the many cures that were found to stop deadly plagues, I will find a way to keep humanity superior. And it all starts with the X-Gene."  
  
Inside the boy's locker room of a public high school, some guy sits alone on a bench. Don't worry, he thinks to himself, next time. the coach said next time. While changing his clothes, a flood of anger erupts inside of him and he punches a locker door. A small tremor is felt throughout the school. followed by a sharp shriek. Not sensing the tremor, he packs his things in his bag. A book falls to the ground with the name Glen Haller scribbled to the side. His name.  
Three years ago, when Glen was thirteen, Glen came home to find an ambulance and police cars around his home. Glen's mother had died of a stroke while she was at home. Leaving Glen and his father alone.  
Today, as he enters his new (old and stinky) home, he slams the door behind him. Another failure, he thinks. He goes up the stairs to his room, only to stop in open shock.  
"Dad, what the hell."  
His father, amused by Glen's reaction, responds by saying, "Surprised I'm not sitting in front of the TV drunk and drowning in my own misery?"  
"No. I was just wondering why you're all dressed up."  
"I have a job interview!" his father told him with a bit of enthusiasm.  
Glen started to wonder where this sudden change of heart had come from. It can't be those medicated drugs the doctor gave him, he thought to himself. He helped his father with his tie.  
"Oh and son?"  
"Yeah Dad?"  
"You can quit that grocery store job you have across the street. Things are going to change around here," he said as he patted his son's dark hair.  
A dark figure in a van across the street listens and views the conversation between Glen and his father on a laptop.  
  
In a mansion on a hill, above the town, a group of girls had gathered to perform a sacred ritual. A tradition carried by their mothers across the ages.  
"Pillow fight!"  
The six girls each grabbed a pillow or large stuffed animal from the bedroom and began hitting each other. In a stereotypical perspective, they were young, rich, beautiful girls who hadn't a care in the world. But on a sociological level, they are young, impressionable women, who are overrun by hormones and the media.  
"Trista Carpenter! Your family might own this place, but you are so dead!" giggled one of them after responding to a pink rabbit that was lodged at her head. The girl chased Trista, a beautiful blond, around the bedroom. Fifteen minutes of hyper behavior and they all settled down. They then began to amuse each other with criticisms of the male population in the school.  
"Mr. Brent is so hot!"  
"Oh my God, he's like so old!"  
"What about Mr. captain of the football team?"  
"He's alright, but can you say Frankenstein?"  
They all giggled in response.  
"Hey what about that guy in chemistry class? What was his name? Glen? Don't you guys think he's adorable?"  
Trista's eyebrow shot up. To cover it, she said, "Oh you mean the guy who keeps failing and wears the same recycled crap every week? He's either stupid or a loser."  
"That was so mean Trista!"  
"Yeah Trista, not everyone is as rich as you."  
Trista frowns. I hope that they don't figure out the truth, she thinks to herself. The only reason why I'm rich is because my mom got lucky and we won the lottery. I promise myself not break like glass."  
Outside, the same black van is parked beside the gate away from the view of the cameras. Inside, the same dark figure listens and views the conversation the girls are having on a laptop.  
  
Meanwhile, in a playground on a park, a group of guys wearing similar bandanas are laughing at the events of the day.  
". And then the cafeteria lady comes over to Sean and says 'Hey I told you to get out of here already'. Sean looks at her calmly and then almost sings, 'You got the wrong Negro!'"  
Everyone drops laughing.  
"I'm telling you. This man is jokes!"  
Sean almost blushes in the corner.  
"Yo Sean. I say you fight her."  
Everyone cracks up.  
"Guys, I'm not joking, I heard that one of them caf ladies is a freak!"  
The small crowd starts to get serious. Though he is bigger than most of his friends, Sean stays quiet.  
"Didn't those sentinel things get rid of all of them in Genosha?"  
Sean finally says, "What's wrong with them anyway? I heard some of them were born from regular folks."  
"Well, Sean. Their moms' were probably banged by another freak!"  
Sean starts to put on a defense when an explosion is seen behind the trees. Bang! Another explosion.  
"Holy Sh-" Bang!  
Everyone runs in different directions. Sean heads into the woods. But some sort of metallic rope catches his legs.  
All he hears is a monotone voice repeating, "Mutant detected."  
Sean screams.  
Nearby, inside the dark van, the dark figure is revealed to be a man with white hair, thick glasses and a lab coat. He stares at the screen with a smirk.  
"Excellent," he says, "The sentinel is finally here. All I need are the other two specimens and the show really begins".  
  
NEXT ISSUE: Dave, Trista and Sean meet the geneticist, Dr. Field, who names himself the Corrector. 


End file.
